


We Boom

by SurpassTheStars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Other, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Skateboarding, fuck you, im considering mark a dreamie, it really just happened because of a tweet, it was literally 3 am, its a dream fic yall, its a mess, really damn minor norenmin, ships werent the main focus here, thanks dylan, we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Park Jisung was 16 when he met the others, it started with Chenle who ran into him, quite literally, at the skate park.





	We Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marknomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/gifts).



> this happened on a whim as most shit I post do, we boom teaser happened and then dyl (@eboymarkno) tweeted about biker dream and here we are,, this is less of them being edgy bikers and more of skateboarder! jisung trying to stay alive with his dumbass friends
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@3rachaeffects](https://twitter.com/3rachaeffects)

Park Jisung was 16 when he met the others, it started with Chenle who ran into him, quite literally, at the skate park. You see, Jisung had a knack for skating and all the kids at the skate park were on a first name basis with him, Chenle, on the other hand, was what skate park kids called a ‘royal’ or a person who goes to a prestigious school.

Jisung had stopped to get something to drink when a kid with bright purple hair slammed into him from the side, his “what the fuck dude?” died in his throat when he looked at the kid, he looked like absolute _shit_ to put it lightly.

“Holy shit are you ok?” was what Jisung said instead, the kid looked like he was about to pass out at any given moment and his uniform was dirty, he sat him down and handed him one of the water bottles laying around (it was unopened).

“Try running a good 2 miles after a fucker that stole your motorbike,” grumbled the kid, placing the bottle onto his mouth to drink. Jisung looked at him with a surprised expression, he wasn’t sure if it was because the kid ran that far or at the fact about him owning a bike, although just as he was about to reply someone whistled while coming near him.

“I see you’ve stolen the royal,” Jisung sighed, he really didn't understand how Jaemin was able to pop out of nowhere, “damn Park, what did you do to the kid?”

“I didn’t do anything Na, it was all him.”

“Anyways are you alright kid? I’m Na Jaemin by the way nice to meet you,” he flashed one of his friendly smiles, Jaemin didn’t seem to fit in with the rest of the kids here or doesn't look like he does. The guy walks into the park with pink hair, bright clothes and a shit-eating grin while others would usually follow your stereotypical skater look.

“Zhong Chenle, and likewise I guess,” the kid- Chenle said. “And for the record, I literally crashed into your friend here so you should be asking him if he's fine.”

“It seems like _my friend_ is an idiot and forgot to introduce himself,”

“Kindly fuck off Na” he hissed, only making the other two boys laugh, “and I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself cause _someone_ decided to interrupt us”

“Sure thing,” Jaemin said nonchalantly before turning to chenle, “anyways that's Park Jisung, what’s a royal like you doing here”

“I tried to take a short cut through this park, my friends thought it would be a funny idea to steal my bike so I had to more or less chase them here”

“That's funny, Renjun just sent me a pic- oh, so you're that Chenle” Jaemin cut himself off, Jisung felt out of the loop he had heard of Jaemin mentioning a Renjun before but only in passing.

“So I suppose you're the other boyfriend then,” Chenle said raising an eyebrow, Jisung isn't dumb and usually picks up on stuff quickly but he definitely feels like a dumbass right now.

“Anyone willing to explain to me what’s happening here?”

“Get up Ji, I’ll explain on the way,” Jaemin said, offering a hand to the confused blue-haired boy.

“Where are we going?”

“To meet my boyfriends and others”

“Wait, boyfriends? As in plural?!”

The other two only laughed at him as they continued their way out of the park and to a small cafe, a bit farther out.

After that day, the group seemed to fall into place, Jisung had met the alleged boyfriends, Renjun and Jeno, along with Donghyuck and Mark. Jisung wasn’t a social person, he would rather stay in his room than go to meet people, he doesn't really talk unless spoken to most of the time because he just couldn't be bothered, so it was shocking how fast he fell into rhythm with the rest of the group.

  
—————

The thing with dumb teens with motorbikes is, they're dumb teens with motorbikes. After the group fell into place it was clear that Jisung was the only one who apparently didn't know how to ride a bike, the others all have bikes, save for him, Jaemin and Donghyuck (he crashed his bike a while back and is working to get a new one), so as the oh so loving friends they were, they took it upon themselves to teach Jisung how to ride a motorbike.

It was a huge mistake, Jisung knew that the second Chenle started throwing rocks at his window at 3 am forcing him to scale down a tree to get out of the house, and the growing feeling of it being a bad idea only grew as they both walked to an abandoned warehouse that had a parking lot deep in the city.

“It feels like all of you are about to off me,” Jisung said as they stood in front of the open warehouse. The place looked homey to an extent sure, with fairy lights strung everywhere, a couch and a couple of mismatched armchairs and he thinks he saw a mini fridge in the back.

“Psht, if we wanted to kill you why would we wait this long?” Chenle replied as he walked forward into the warehouse.

“To get my full trust, why else?”

“Fair point but we aren't doing that today”

“ _Today_ ” Jisung parroted, “well if I get murdered I guess we’ll know the culprits”

“Nah, no one would believe that we did it,” Chenle chuckled as he flopped onto the couch, “look at my face, it doesn't look like a murder face! I’ll be leaving those trials scot-free”

Jisung sighed, sitting next to Chenle. “What are you two talking about?” Renjun said, seemingly coming out of nowhere making Jisung jump.

“We're just talking about how I could murder Jisung and get away with it for looking innocent”

“I just want to know why the fuck you forced me to sneak out of the house at 3 am to come to this random warehouse,”

“I told the others to wait until morning,” Renjun shrugged, were they really going to murder him? Because it seemed like a place to get murdered in. “We’re teaching you to ride a motorbike.”

“I did not consent to this,”

“You don't have a choice in that matter,” Chenle replied as they heard the sound of bikes halting at the edge of the warehouse. Lo and behold comes in the other four, with grins and coffee.

“You ready for bike riding lessons, Sung?” Jaemin asked as he handed the latter a drink from the cup holder which looked like a caramel macchiato, he’s glad he got something sweet, unlike the monstrosity that is Jaemin’s drink which is bound to have at least 6 extra shots of espresso.

“With you six? Never.”

Jisung’s bad gut feeling was right in the end, he ended up on the ground with a broken arm because someone (read: Chenle) thought it would be a good idea to let him go down the hill alone while the others were at the bottom waiting for them.

—————

The biker gang jackets were Donghyuck’s idea, its been a couple of months since the incident including Jisung’s arm and being taken to the hospital at 5 am. The boy now knows how to ride a motorbike and was willing to save up to buy one to join their little ‘biker gang’, oh how his mother would be livid if she found out about this.

They had spent hours upon hours in the warehouse, coming up with a gang name and logo was one of the hardest things they've had to do together. Not everyone would agree with each other and would insist that their idea was better, they ended up taking the best suggestions and using the process of group voting and elimination to figure it out.

Creating the logo, however, was absolute hell. There was only one of the seven who could actually draw well but everyone insisted once again that they've got the best design, that's what they get for sucking up to Donghyuck’s ideas, Jisung supposed.

The jackets turned out great at the end, they had their own personalized nicknames embroidered on at the back and the logo looked amazing. Perhaps some of Donghyuck’s ideas aren't so horrible after all, but Jisung still won't forgive him for snapping his skateboard in half, accident or not.


End file.
